Hero Crest
by FrozenTearsGal
Summary: After a battle with bandits, Lucius worries that he may not be able to protect the others, that he isn't strong enough. However, Raven pays him a visit and all those thoughts change. Raven x Lucius, and hints of Eliwood and Hector. Slight shounenai.


- Hero Crest -

Pairing: Lucius x Raven

Another long, hard battle. Another meaningless skirmish with the Black Fang. And another restless night. Lucius knew these sleepless hours all too well. He despised this war more than anything. All the bloodshed and the carnage. It was absolutely horrible. He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to stop. The injuries of his comrades that he quickly tended to, the number of people he had killed with his favored light magic. Those two children that seem to be the reason for all of this. Why did it all have to be like this. He didn't understand. Somehow, he didn't want to understand. He hoped he would never understand the minds of those men and women that slaughter innocent lives mercilessly. And he couldn't believe he had stained his own hands with blood. But... there was one thing ... one person, rather, that made it all worth while.

If only he could turn back the clock and savor those moments with the red-haired mercenary once more. He wasn't sure when it started, but it seemed so sudden. Whenever he was around him he felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel his body growing hot, his neck sticky with perspiration. For some time he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he was having these feelings of lust and desire, something that, quite frankly, wasn't like him at all. And then one night, while laying in an old bed inside one of those cheap inns they always stayed at, staring through the darkness at the ceiling he could not see, it hit him. His beloved Lord Raven, his close friend for he wasn't sure how long... he was in love with him.

And, of course, dear sweet innocent little Lucius didn't know how to tell him. Or his companions for that matter. A man...loving another man. It...wasn't exactly something that was smiled upon in that day and age. But... for some reason, he couldn't help but fall in love with those fire red eyes that glared at everyone in the camp, even him on occasion. Especially when he brought up the usual yet dreaded talks of the noble house of Ostia. However, when they were alone, those eyes seemed to soften, and that glare of hatred turned into a look of concern. Lucius was really the only person Raven could talk to in the whole group, aside from his sister, Priscilla, who's hair was just as crimson red as his. But at the moment Raven is wanting to sever all ties he had with his Marquess Cornwell, and his sister. So..the two weren't talking much right now.

It was late in the night. The sun was sure to rise over the mountains soon and cast its nurturing rays over the land. However, this was, once again, a night that Lucius could not fall into sleep and dream his dreams as he so wished. The blonde was at the bar. Not one to drink himself, since he was not fond of the taste of most alcoholic drinks, he had ordered a glass of water. He stared into his glass, gazing into his own eyes that seemed to be bluer than the purest of sapphires. He let out a deep, heavy sigh that had tickled at his throat only moments before, thinking things that one would not believe the monk could.

His mind kept darting from the current situation of the dragon children, and the one person that was always on his mind. Another sigh escaped him as he put his finger in the water, stirring it a bit and listening intently as the ice clanked against the smooth glass. Lost in thought and in the sounds that echoed through his mind, he relived the battle that took place only moments ago, the blood from the fallen soldiers still vivid in his memory.

It was late at night, and the group was just about to head off to their rooms to sleep after a day of rest and relaxation. They had just overcome one of Nergal's many minions. That was one powerful enemy down. But then the horn sounded. Bandits were coming to raid the village. It was a call to arms for many of the units. Matthew had been brought out as a means to scout ahead, and he and Raven were brought out just in case they faced axe wielders or the dreaded Druids and their dark magic. Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis joined in the front, blocking and fighting off head on attacks as Wil took over a ballista to take down oncoming wyverns. Lucius and Raven fought alongside one another as always, Lucius being sure to keep the mercenary healed as he slashed away with his weapon, cutting clean through the other men as if they were thin little trees.

Raven was heading towards a house to warn one of the villagers, and Lucius, of course, was right behind him. That was when they faced him, the leader of the raiding bandits. Raven, despite the fact that he was wielding a sword, was seriously injured against the leader. Lucius tried desperately to keep him healed and assist in the battle to help fight him off. He managed until the wyvern rider, Heath, came to take Raven to a safer place. The nomad, Rath, and the paladin, Marcus, joined the monk's side in an attempt to stop the man. It was he, Lucius, that dealt the final blow. And as the group gathered to celebrate, Lucius spotted something on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, gasping at what he saw in his hands. It was perfect. Exactly what he had been waiting for.

However, his memories didn't linger long. He was snapped out of the thoughts in his mind by an all too familiar deep, cold voice. One he could never forget, no matter the years of separation. "...Lucius? I thought you would be in bed by now."

"L-Lord Raymond." Lucius looked up from his still full glass of water, which, by now, had changed to room temperature after the ice had melted. "Y-you're awake? I thought... I thought everyone to be in bed."

"Most are. There's still a few that have managed to stay awake, however." He strode over to the bar which had long since closed for the night, and sat down next his mercenary companion, eyes falling upon his soft pale skin. "Is something bothering you?"

"Ah... you could tell?" Lucius blinked, looking up at him. His sapphire blues met the fire red of Raven's eyes. Raven was always so placated around Lucius. It was almost as if Lucius' eyes, which seemed as gentle as a trickling stream, was somehow able to contain the fiery gaze of the red-headed mercenary. The monk released a sigh and returned his gaze to the water in the glass. "How is it...that you're always able to see through me ?"

"Lucius, we've been together how long now?" He noted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ever since the fall of house Cornwell and the Marquess, we've been traveling together almost all of the time. You fought by my side and aided me in battle. How can I _not_ see through you?" He gave his shoulder a light squeeze before removing his hand and placing it on the counter top. "Now, what's the matter?"

"...it's nothing important, really." He lied, not turning to face him. Truth was, it was definitely something important. He had always worried about Raven, and what he would do if anything were to happen to him. Raven had almost gotten killed earlier today. Was it because he wasn't strong enough ? Was his healing and light magic not strong enough ? ...was...he not worthy to fight along side the man he had come to develop feelings of longing for?

"...Lucius. You always stay up at night if something is bothering you. What happened to our little routine of you telling me what's on your mind ? It always makes you feel better, right?" He kept up his apathetic face as he always did, only showing emotion when he felt it necessary. Usually things that Lucius worried about weren't such a big deal. Sometimes he'd worry about his own abilities to fight with the group. Other times he'd worry about another attack from the Black Fang. But...something was different this time. He could tell. Of course, Raven, with the lack of consoling words he spoke only in a way he knew how. "Unless... you don't trust me anymore. Is that it?"

"No ! No ! Not at all, Lord Raymond ! You have my full and complete trust!" He had been around Raven for quite some time, and he had always been like this. He was used to it by now, but it didn't lessen the hurt inside when those words fell upon his ears. He knew Raven cared, however. He just... really sucked at expressing that fact.

"Then tell me, Lucius. What's on your mind?" Damn he was persistent. That was Raven for you. He never gives up without a fight.

"I...it's just... about the battle...earlier..." He closed his eyes, still able to see the images of death and destruction in his mind. "You... were almost..."

Raven couldn't help but muster a smirk at this. "... is that what you're worried about? You're afraid you aren't worth fighting alongside me?" Dammit he was good. Raven always had a way of... perceiving things that most others couldn't. He could always read in between the lines. "Listen, Lucius. You don't need to worry, alright? We were...facing tough enemies. And along that fact, you and I were scouting ahead. We didn't have any backup nearby. That's why we got into such a difficult situation."

"L-Lord Raymond..."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Yeah. Take care of himself. He was almost killed earlier. And he was unable to do anything about it. "There. Feeling better now that you got that off of your chest?"

"Y-yeah." He lied once more, standing up and leaving the water on the counter. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, before turning towards the stairs. "I... have something for you. Will you... wait here?"

"I'll come with you." Raven replied. He stood up and ran a hand through his red hair, following the monk up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. Since there was so many of them, oftentimes the units were forced to share a room with two or more of their comrades. However, no matter how many units stayed in a room, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector were always sharing a room together, without anyone else bunking with them. It was... suspicious, to say the least, though he was sure he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Thankfully, however, they were able to split into groups of two tonight. He was thankful for that.

Lucius began rummaging through his belongings, searching desperately for the 'gift' he wanted to give his Lord. He searched through his travel bag, through the items on the night stand, even through his robes, sliding his hands inside the sleeves to see if he had tucked them away somewhere in his attire. "Ooooh. I can't find it." He whined and fell onto his bed, arms outstretched, face buried in a clump of bed sheets and blanket.

"What is it? That way I can help you look for it." The mercenary offered, walking over to the bed to see if his companion was okay.

"N-no. It...it wouldn't be a surprise, then. I wanted... I wanted it to be a surprise, Lord Raymond." Another whine escaped him as he hugged the bundle of bedding close to him.

"Lucius, please. Just tell me what it is. I'll help you look for it. It'll be faster if both of us search, won't it?"

"N-no."

"...Lucius.." He spoke in a demanding tone, one that Lucius had heard before. Quite frequently, actually.

"Y-yes. I... I suppose you're right." He gave into his Lord, not wanting to anger him any further. He sat up and turned around, legs hanging over the side of the bed as he wiped away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. "It...it was a Hero Crest."

"...?" Raven was stunned. No words could form on his tongue, let alone in his mind. Just where exactly did the boy find a Hero Crest?

"You... you wanted to become stronger, right ? Well... I found it...right after the battle today. I'm sure you more than qualify to use it. I..." He blushed, and gasped when he felt the others hand on his cheek. "L-Lord Raymond?"

"Lucius..." He gave a small smile, something he didn't do often. "Thank you so much."

"But...but I don't have it with me. I lost it !" He whined again, pressing his forehead to the younger mans chest. "I... I lost it. I'm so sorry ! It was supposed to be a gift !"

"...don't fret over it. It's the thought the counts, as the saying goes. Correct?"

"I...I suppose." Though he said those words, he couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. Finally he would have been able to do something to help Raven, instead of being such a burden on him. His only chance, however, could be anywhere in town by now. It tore at his heart and soul. His one chance...

"Lucius..." He ran a thumb across the smooth skin of his cheek, wiping away the tears that fell. "There's no need to cry. We'll find it." He brought the monk into his arms, hugging him close and closing his eyes.

Lucius gasped. Never had Raven hugged him before. He...he couldn't believe it. He could feel the muscles pressing against his body, and he could feel the man's heart beat against his cheek. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth from his body. However, the moment was short lived. Raven quickly pulled away, making the brief moment all too short. He lead the blonde over to his bed and helped him lie down, covering him up.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" He asked, pulling up a chair to sit at his bedside.

"Yeah... I think so."

"Then sleep, Lucius. You deserve it."

"Y-yes...my Lord." Lucius closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to drift into a sweet slumber. He was finally able to dream those dreams, and live in a surreal moment of fantasy and make believe, if only for a few hours. Raven watched the monk. And once he was sure Lucius was asleep, he leaned forward and placed a tender, loving kiss upon his forehead.

"Good night, Lucius."


End file.
